The New Black Orden
by Xio89
Summary: Cuando se creia que la amenaza del conde del Milenio habia desaparecido en pleno siglo XXI vuelven a aparecer los akumas, pero para suerte de la humanidad una nueva generación de exorcistas estan listos y dispuestos a retornar la paz a este mundo.
1. El comienzo

_**Hola a todos, bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic,**__** básicamente se trata sobre una nueva generación de exorcistas viviendo en el siglo XXI, los personajes serán en su mayoría originales pero igual serán mencionados los personajes de la serie, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario no duden en hacerlo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_***D gray man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama, este fic y sus personajes OC son propiedad de Whiterose89.**_

**Capítulo 1: **El comienzo.

Estamos en el año 2010, más de un siglo ya a pasado desde que un grupo de exorcistas lograron terminar con la amenaza del Conde del milenio, el clan Noah y los akumas, todos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno. Valiosas vidas se perdieron pero al menos el mundo pudo conocer nuevamente la paz, de la Orden oscura y sus miembros no se volvió a saber ni tampoco que fue lo que sucedió con el corazón de la Inocencia.

Lo que al principio fueron cuentos y leyendas sobre como valientes exorcistas luchaban contra demonios fueron perdiéndose poco a poco hasta que ya nadie volvió a pronunciar algo sobre estos.

Pero la oscuridad se vuelve a expandir, extrañas desapariciones han ocurrido por toda Europa, la policía solo a encontrado las ropas de las personas y polvo, todo indica que se trata de un asesino en serie que acosa desde las sombras a sus victimas, aunque los datos no concuerdan, ninguno de los involucrados poseía algún tipo de conexión entre si, o al menos ellos no habían conseguido encontrar alguna, mas extraño aun era el hecho de que ocurrieran por todo el continente, no era posible que alguien se moviera tan rápido de un lugar a otro sobre todo porque las desapariciones ocurrían con tan solo horas de diferencia.

Es una oscura y fría noche de invierno, y solo se escuchan los pasos apresurados de alguien por las solitarias calles de Paris, -¡Ayuda por favor!-, una joven mujer, con desesperación corría como escapando de algo, -¡Alguien que me ayude!- por mas que grita sus suplicas no son escuchadas, a estas horas todo el mundo duerme, el silencio es desolador y no se ve ni un alma en pena. Ya se encontraba agotada y en su respiración se notaba la fatiga, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mostraban el miedo o mejor dicho el pánico que la atacaba en aquel momento.

Una baldosa levantada iso que el tacón de su zapato se quedara atascado, callo al piso azotando fuertemente su cuerpo contra la fría calle, sus pantimedias estaba destrozadas pero eso era lo de menos ahora, detrás de ella flotando cual globo una extraña criatura provista de cañones la miraba de forma sádica, -¡Por favor no…ayuda…alguien!-.

Se acerco a ella quedando a tan solo un par de metros, sus cañones apuntándole, el pánico en su rostro era tal que este parecía estar deformado, todo su cuerpo temblaba y ya le era imposible articular palabras, la criatura estaba lista para asesinarla pero desde lo alto una nueva sombra aparece.

-¡Inocencia, actívate!- en las manos de aquel desconocido sujeto apareció una gran lanza, -¡prepárate maldito akuma este es tu fin!-, a gran velocidad giro el arma en una de sus manos para luego enterrarla en la cabeza de la criatura, esta sin poder hacer nada para defenderse comenzó a hincharse, retirando la hoja dio un salto en el aire quedando junto a la mujer, en cosa de segundos el akuma exploto haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

-¡Guau eso si que estuvo cerca, se encuentra bien señorita!-,el sujeto se arrodillo frente a ella, la luz de un auto que pasaba por esa calle alumbro la figura por un momento, se trataba de un muchacho de no mas de veinte años, rubio y de ojos verdes, vestido de jeans, zapatillas y polera, parecía no sentir frío a pesar de que la temperatura no superaba los diez grados, -Tuvo suerte de que me encontrara por el lugar, sino fuera así ya estaría muerta, pareciera no estar herida, eso es bueno, hace frío en este lugar, lo mejor será que la lleve a una comisaría o quizás preferiría ir a un hospital…- el joven hablaba y hablaba y la mujer lo miraba perpleja aun sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

De improviso se escucho la sirena de una patrulla acercándose, -Parece que no va a ser necesario que la lleve a ningún lado-, el vehículo no tardo en aparecer y el rubio con sus manos en alto le iso señas para que se detuviera -¡Oigan, aquí, Hey!, parece que ya me vieron, bueno señorita los oficiales se encargaran de llevarla a su casa, cuídese mucho, ¡Bye bye!-.

El joven desapareció por un callejón, mientas el vehículo se detenía frente a la mujer y le prestaban socorro, esta se encontraba en shock y no fue capas de articularles palabra alguna, incluso cuando le preguntaron por el sujeto que los había llamado, viendo que no había caso con ella la subieron a la patrulla y se la llevaron al hospital.

El joven rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las solitarias calles mientras silbaba con la lanza ahora de un tamaño mas reducido colgando de su espalda, entonces el sonido de un teléfono móvil perturbo la paz, -Diga… hola… si…no te preocupes ya me ocupe del asunto…no para nada…no tuve ningún problema era solo un nivel uno, fue fácil, ¿Qué?, como digas, en ese caso ¿me puedo ir a dormir? ya es tarde…ok…buenas noches entonces-, corto la llamada y luego guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, camino un par de calles mas hasta un vehículo rojo se subió a el y lo hecho a andar.

Ficha Exorcista:

Nombre: Seth Dómine

Edad: 20 años.

Nacionalidad: Francesa

Color de pelo: Rubio

Color de ojos: Verde

Estatura: 1,78

Arma antiakuma: Scarleth lighting (tipo equipamiento)

Personalidad: Es un joven muy alegre y optimista, que en ocasiones tiende a hablar mas de la cuenta y siempre termina causando problemas por meter las narices donde no debe. Es muy buen amigo y también muy educado en su trato con las mujeres. Para el la palabra cansancio no existe, siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo, tan solo su exceso de energía agota a sus amigos que no son capaces de seguirle el ritmo.


	2. Laboratorio subterraneo

**Capitulo 2: **Laboratorio Subterráneo.

Una gran casa de campo a las afueras de Paris, de dos pisos y con un amplio y hermoso jardín, todo es calma, lo único que se escucha es el canto de las aves y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se mecen tranquilos por la brisa matutina, pero de pronto…

-¡Maldita pervertida sal del baño!-, se escucha el grito de un joven desde algún lugar del segundo piso, mientras que en el primero, mas específicamente en la cocina tres personas disfrutan del desayuno, -Parece que Fiona se ha vuelto a meter en la regadera mientras Ren se esta bañando-, dijo con tranquilidad un hombre de unos veinticinco años de cabellos y ojos cafés, -Pan de cada día, no es algo que ya me sorprenda-, contesto un sujeto anciano y canoso que disfrutaba de un humeante café.

Frente a la cocina una joven de largo cabello castaño preparaba uno huevos revueltos mientras tarareaba una canción, en el segundo piso se podía escuchar aun el alboroto de cosas rompiéndose y luego del fuerte golpe de la puerta, -Pero Ren yo quería bañarme contigo- retumbo por toda la casa la voz melosa de la que parecía ser una joven que no tuvo respuesta alguna de aquel a quien le suplicaba.

Se oyeron unos pasos bajando por la escalera y al poco rato por el umbral de la puerta apareció una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello corto y negro y de ojos azules que aun seguía con el pijama puesto, -Buenos días a todos…- dijo con gran pereza mientras se frotaba la manga de la blusa en los ojos, -Buenos días Rin, que temprano te has despertado hoy, no es algo muy común en ti- le dio la bienvenida dulcemente la mujer que preparaba el desayuno, -el escándalo que tienen mi hermano y Fiona me ha despertado-, retiro una de las sillas y se sentó junto al castaño.

En el segundo piso el joven llamado Ren se encontraba ya fuera de la regadera secándose el cabello negro y maldiciendo a la joven que se había atrevido a meterse en el baño, el color carmesí de sus mejilla se podía notar a kilómetros al igual que el aura negra que lo rodeaba, su mal humor era lo mas característico de el pero a pesar de esto no conseguía que aquella pelirroja no dejaba de acosarlo se espantara de una buena ves, -Mas le vale a esa idiota que cuando salga no este-.

Mala suerte para el porque ahí estaba, cuando abrió la puerta vio como lo esperaba pacientemente sentada frente en la puerta –Ren…que malo fuiste en no permitirme bañarme contigo, con las ganas que tenia- le hablo con ese tono meloso que cada ves que escuchaba lo terminaba sacando de quicios, -¡Mantén la distancia Fiona!, no te atrevas siquiera a tocarme- la amenazo poniendo la mano entre los dos.

-Vamos no seas así…- le suplicó, al menos ya que no me dejaste bañarme contigo al menos bajemos de la mano a tomar desayuno-, la cara del chico se calmo e ignorándola tomo camino hacia la escalera que lo conduciría a la planta de abajo, -¡Ren esperame!-.

-Buenos días…- dijo el ojiazul sin ganas mientras llevaba a la acosadora colgada del cuello, -¡Buenos días a todos!-, también saludo la pelirroja alegremente ya que había conseguido atrapar a su querido Ren. Todos, sin ninguna excepción no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena, cosa que termino por poner de mal humor al chico, el cual se sentó sin decir alguna otra palabra y comió su desayuno en completa silencio.

La hermana del chico no pudo evitar sentir que alguien faltaba, -Esto…Miu onee-san ¿donde esta Seth?- pregunto mirando para todas partes, era normal en él ser el primero en levantarse para salir a correr pero siempre procuraba llegar para el desayuno ya que tenia claro que a la castaña le gustaba que todos comieran juntos y que si no aparecía esta se enfadaría y probamente lo dejaría sin comida el resto del día, -Tuvo que viajar, llego información de que están ocurriendo una serie de desapariciones en los alrededores de Marsella así que lo envié para que investigara si se trataba de akumas o no-.

-Esas cosas están apareciendo cada ves con mas regularidad- hablo por fin Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazo luego de haber terminado todos sus alimentos, -Es cierto…en una semana ya hemos tenido que atender a cuatro avisos solo en Paris-, respondió la hermana gemela de este, -Me preocupa que no podamos dar a vasto nosotros solos con todo…- volvió a hablar. –No tienen de que preocuparse, la Orden sabe esto perfectamente y es por eso que los generales están recorriendo todo el mundo en busca de mas personas que sean compatibles con la inocencia-.

-Hasta ahora solo habemos diez exorcistas activos sin contar a los cuatro generales, es imposible que podamos hacer todo el trabajo solos…es prioridad que encontremos a mas exorcistas lo antes posible…no sabemos quien o quienes son los que se están dedicando a crear akumas…es posible que el Conde aun siga con vida…y si es así las cosas se pondrán muy feas-, se notaba la preocupación en el castaño, sus palabras terminaron por dejar pensativos a todos en la cocina.

El silencio invadió todo el lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, pero el ring el teléfono en la sala los despabilo a todos, la joven Miu dejo la cocina para ir a contestar, -Diga…comprendo, voy para allá inmediatamente-, colgó el teléfono y volvió a la cocina para sacarse el delantal y dejarlo sobre una silla, -tengo trabajo que hacer así que debo irme al laboratorio, Ren, Fiona les toca lavar los platos-.

-¡Queeeeee…! Pero porque con ella, hermana no podías elegir a alguien mas para que me ayudara- el enojo en su voz era mas que claro pero no sirvió de nada porque la castaña ya había abandonado el lugar, -Vamos Ren será divertido hacerlo juntos, no te quedes ahí parado como idiota y ayúdame-, todo el mundo se puso a reír nuevamente por la mala suerte del chico, los presentes abandonaron el lugar dejando a la pareja sola no sin antes decir palabras de burla que hicieron que el ojiazul se pusiera aun de mas mal humor.

Miu se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo del primer piso hasta una solitaria puerta, la abrió revelando otra puerta mas pero esta era de metal desentonando totalmente con la decoración de la casa, saco una tarjeta y la paso por la ranura, luego escribió unos números en el teclado y junto a aun sonido agudo esta se abrió, parecía una especie de ascensor, entro en el y la puerta se volvió a cerrar de inmediato, comenzó a bajar rápidamente hasta llegar a un impresionante laboratorio lleno de personas corriendo de un lado para otro, nadie se podría imaginar que debajo de esa casa pudiera existir algo como esto.

-¡Buenos días supervisora!- gritaron todos los presentes que vestían batas blancas, -Buenos días chicos, que tenemos para hoy- le respondió la joven mientras se ponía su propio delantal con la insignia de la orden en el lado izquierdo del pecho, -Hemos recibido una llamada por parte de Seth, al parecer la misión se a complicado y requiere de apoyo-.

-¿Complicado?...¿A que te refieres?- pregunto esta curiosa, era raro que una misión se complicara sobre todo por el hecho de que los akumas solo aparecían de uno o dos y para el nivel de Seth eso no era difícil de solucionar por su propia cuenta, -Vera…según lo que nos alcanzo a decir a encontrado un nido de akumas…-, estas palabras la dejaron en shock, -Un nido…eso significa mínimo cincuenta akumas…como es eso posible…¿se han logrado comunicar nuevamente con el?-. El científico negó con la cabeza, -Nada, recibimos su ultima llamada hace aproximadamente diez minutos y desde entonces no sabes de el-.

Miu se dirigió de inmediato a un teléfono que había en uno de los mesones y luego de marcar una seria de dígitos se dispuso a hablar -¡A todos los exorcistas, se les requiere de inmediato en laboratorio, bajen por favor!- con esto colgó y se sentó en un mullido sillón –Esperemos que se encuentre bien y que logre aguantar hasta que le envié ayuda-.

Ficha exorcista:

Nombre: Ren Kanda

Edad: 16 años

Nacionalidad: Japonesa-Inglesa

Color de pelo: Negro

Color de ojos: Azules

Estatura: 1.70

Arma antiakuma: Double Illusion, dos katanas (tipo equipamiento)

Personalidad: Es un chico de un carácter muy difícil, tiende a molestarse con mucha facilidad y a ponerse agresivo, pero en el fondo es muy tímido y tiende a sonrojarse por cualquier motivo, le cuesta relacionarse con mujeres pero aun así es muy sobreprotector con sus hermanas Rin y Miu.


	3. Marsella

_**Hola a todos ¿Qué tal han estado?, bueno en primer lugar les pido disculpas por haber tenido el fic congelado por tanto tiempo pero había estado muy ocupada con la universidad ~.~, con tal que el asunto es que ya estoy de vacaciones así que me he puesto las pilas escribiendo y prometo actualizar artos capítulos ahora que no tendré nada que hacer, pues sin más preámbulos aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic, que lo disfruten.**_

**Capítulo 3: **Marsella.

En cosa de tan solo unos pocos minutos todos los exorcistas se encontraban frente a la Supervisora en el laboratorio, era raro que los llamaran a todos a la ves por lo que no dejaban de evidenciar la preocupación que tenían en aquel momento.

-¿Hermana está sucediendo algo?-

-Me alegra que todos hayan llegado rápido tienen una misión importante que hacer.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros pues generalmente las misiones se llevaban a cavo por uno o dos de ellos pero no más, -debe de ser una misión importante ya que nos has llamado a todos- comento el joven hermano de la supervisora quien ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de la orden y las katanas amarradas una a cada lado de su cintura, listo para salir en cualquier momento a donde fuera que lo enviaran.

-Así es, es una misión muy importante, como ya saben algunos días a tras envié a Seth a hacer una investigación a Marsella, algunos investigadores me habían informado que andaban algunos akumas rondando en los alrededores de una abandonada fabrica naval. Pensé que solo eran unos cuantos que estaban causando alborotos en la zona pero al parecer descubrió que ahí había un nido de akumas-

La tensión comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, un nido de akumas significaba que había muchos de ellos, todos llevaban trabajando para la orden por años pero jamás se habían enfrentado a más de tres criaturas a la vez.

¿Podrá el grupo ocuparse de tal cantidad de akumas?¿Habrá solo nivel uno y dos o habrán más poderosos?. Hace décadas que no se documentaba la aparición de niveles tres o cuatro, era imposible saber si se encontraban lo suficientemente preparados para enfrentarlos, por otro lado…¿Y si el Conde hacia aparición?.

El Conde del Milenio, su enemigo, hasta ahora solo se había presentado un par de veces frente a los generales pero los exorcistas comunes y corrientes no lo habían visto por sus propios ojos, era más que seguro que ya había comenzado a mover las piezas del juego.

-El mayor de los problemas es que hemos intentado comunicarnos con Seth durante un buen rato pero nada, pareciera ser que su teléfono móvil está muerto, los científicos tampoco pudieron dar con él a través del localizador puesto que el aparato no funciona pero la última señal llega desde este punto- la joven mujer les enseño en una gran pantalla que se encontraba a su espalda el lugar exacto de la última vez que entablaron comunicación con él, apretando un par de teclas en su computadora un papel comenzó a imprimirse el cual le entrego a Lucas.

-¿Este es el mapa de la fábrica? Parece un lugar muy grande-

-El joven Lucas tiene razón, es muy grande para ser cubierto por tan pocos- dijo el mayor de los exorcistas. El papel fue pasado de mano en mano hasta el último de ellos.-Por lo mismo deben de tener cuidado, le he pedido a los buscadores que estaban con Seth que no ingresen al lugar así que ellos los estarán esperando para más detalles, les ruego que tengan mucho cuidado, la prioridad de la misión es encontrar a Seth sano y salvo ya después veremos que sucede con los akumas, no se arriesguen innecesariamente-.

Todos afirmaron a la vez y luego salieron del laboratorio, en la entrada de la casa los esperaba un vehículo listo para partir, con Lucas a cargo de la misión los exorcistas partieron con dirección a Marsella en busca de su compañero perdido.

-/-

Marsella, la segunda ciudad más poblada de Francia y el principal centro económico y puerto comercial del país. De gran importancia industrial existen una gran cantidad de fábricas, de todos los ámbitos, algunas habitadas y otras abandonadas, justamente en una de estas últimas se encontraba un joven rubio, utilizando unos barriles como respaldo descansaba en silencio mientras media docena de akumas pasaban cerca de el sin detectar su presencia.

Por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de hacer funcionar el teléfono móvil que llevaba en su mano, el golpe que le había dado al intentar escapar del peligro termino arruinándolo, suerte era que no había sido alcanzado por alguna bala de las criaturas sino estaría muerto.

-¡Señor exorcista!¿Dónde estás? Aún no hemos terminado de jugar, jajajajajaja- la voz chillona de un niño rubio de unos ocho años resonaba por toda la fábrica, esa era la principal causa de su agotamiento y el hecho de estar escondido, un Noah, el primero de la nueva generación de estos que hacia acto de presencia, su nombre Joshua, era todo lo que sabía hasta ahora.

El niño iba a saltos por los pasillos buscando su juguete perdido, una nota de sadismo se podía escuchar en sus burlescas palabras, seguramente la forma de divertirse que él conocía estaba lejos de agradarle al joven exorcista razón por la cual intento escaparse de el con éxito.

-Maldito niñato como puede ser tan fuerte- se susurraba así mismo para que no pudiera ser escuchado por sus cazadores los cuales iban con ansias de un lado para otro buscándolo.

-…y ni siquiera puedo llamar a la Orden para advertirles…-

FIN CAPITULO.

Ficha Exorcista:

Nombre: Rin Kanda

Edad: 16 años

Nacionalidad: Japonesa-Inglesa

Color de pelo: Negro

Color de ojos: azules

Estatura: 1,65 mts.

Arma antiakuma: Blizzard, un gran abanico blanco con motivos de lotos dorados.

Personalidad: Tiene una personalidad completamente opuesta a su hermano gemelo Ren, es una chica muy dulce pero suele ser sumamente despistada y perezosa, lo que más odia en el mundo es tener que entrenar, adora la comida dulce y también a los animales, suele ser muy educada y confiada de las personas que no conoce lo que lleva a meterla en problemas a veces.

_**~.~ ¿Y qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo, sé que estuvo un poco perezoso pero ya el próximo será más movido, con algo de peleas. Bueno ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y críticas no duden en hacerlas, también si desean algún estereotipo de exorcista díganme puede que lo incorpore en el fic, eso sería, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Bye bye!.**_


	4. El comienzo de la batalla

**Capítulo 4: **El comienzo de la Batalla.

¡jajajajajaja! No te imaginas cuanto me diviertes señor exorcista, creo que te convertiré en mi juguete favorito ¡Vamos akumas no dejen que la presa se escape!-

Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, por más que lo había intentado no consiguió mantenerse escondido por mucho tiempo de estos. Ya era incapaz de sentir sus pies y era que llevaba corriendo al menos unos veinte minutos esquivando las balas que serían su perdición si lo alcanzaban, su respiración era rápida y cortada y el sudor corría por su rostro empapando lo que le quedaba de camisa, y ni hablar de su atuendo de exorcista, lo que hasta hace rato era un abrigo que llevaba con orgullo ahora no era más que trapos irreconocibles abandonados en alguna parte de la fábrica.

-_Maldición…ni siquiera tengo suficientes fuerzas para activar mi inocencia…-_

Consiguió saltar tras unas cajas de madera antes de que una lluvia de balas tocaran el piso causando tal explosión que los vidrios salieron expulsados quien sabe cuántos metros, se había salvado de ese ataque pero aun así astillas consiguieron perforar su clara piel causándoles pequeñas heridas en su espalda y brazos.

En un momento como este cualquiera estuviera diciendo sus últimas plegarias antes de que la inevitable muerte lo alcanzara pero lejos de esto lo único que pasaba por su mente era encontrar algún modo de zafarse de esta y era característico de el encontrarle lo positivo a todo, incluso aquellas situaciones que eran irremediable.

Quería regresar a la Orden, tomarse un trago con Lucas a quien consideraba su hermano, poder probar la comida tan buena con la que Miu lo esperaba cada vez que llegaba agotado y hambriento de alguna larga misión, deseaba con todo su ser fastidiar a Ren, jugar ajedrez con el anciano, ayudar a Rin con los deberes de la escuela e incluso deseaba poder gozar de las palizas que cada día Fiona le daba durante los entrenamientos.

Tantas cosas…quizás todos estos deseos eran lo que lo impulsaban a levantarse nuevamente, los que le daban energías a sus piernas para no entumirse y seguir corriendo, el poder para poder activar una vez más su inocencia…

-¡actívate Scarleth lighting!

No estaba en condiciones de pelear con la lanza, pero esta podía usarse de más de una manera. Con algo de ingenio la utilizo a modo de vara para poder impulsarse por sobre el enjambre de akumas e incluso el Noah que lo miraba como bicho raro mientras pasaba por sobre su cabeza, fue tal el impulso que uso que luego de tocar suelo dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de poder ponerse de pie.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te pareció eso niño molesto?

Y con su habitual animo le saco la lengua al pequeño que no pudo evitar hacer un puchero como reacción -¡Que cruel eres! Y con lo bien que me caías…pues ni modo… ¡mátenlo de una ves akumas!

-Realmente no creerás que te la dejare tan fácil niñato, ¡vamos Scarleth lighting déjalos a todos ciegos con tu resplandeciente poder!-

La hoja de la lanza comenzó a brillar intensamente y de un rápido movimiento agito el arma en el aire dejando un residuo de luz que en vez de desaparecer comenzó a hacerse cada vez más brillante hasta que nadie era capaz de ver algo.

El poderoso resplandor acabo con al menos media docena de los akumas, pero aun así no era suficiente para destruir a todo el ejercito que aun permanecía en el viejo edificio pero si para darle el tiempo necesario para desaparecer de la vista de sus enemigos.

-/-

Por otro lado el equipo de apoyo que iba tras el rastro de Seth iba a toda velocidad por la carretera sin tener en cuenta lo peligroso que era conducir de esa forma, y es que a pesar de encontrarse a varios kilómetros de distancia de la fábrica abandonada fueron capaz de ver la luz característica de la inocencia del rubio exorcista, por un lado una señal de esperanza que les revelaba que el hombre aún seguía con vida y que además ahora también conocían su ubicación pero por otro lado el hecho de usar esa técnica les informaba que se encontraba en graves problemas.

Varios minutos después el grupo de buscadores que se encontraban fuera del edificio por orden de la Supervisora se percataron como un carro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, para salvar sus apreciadas vidas tuvieron que tirarse al piso tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitían antes de que el vehículo cruzara rompiendo la barrera que cerraba el paso.

Con un agudo sonido este giro patinando en el asfalto hasta quedar justo frente al gran portón de la fábrica, las cuatro puertas del vehículo se abrieron y sin siquiera apagar el vehículo los cinco ocupantes salieron raudas en búsqueda de su amigo.

-¡Inocencia actívate, Double Illusion!-

Ren, el primero en activar su inocencia y sin tiempo para cortar el candado de la enorme puerta la hecho debajo de un solo ataque permitiéndole visualizar cual era la situación en el interior, apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando un cuerpo más grande que él prácticamente lo golpeo haciéndolos rodar por el cemento a ambos.

-¡pero qué demonios!-

-¡Auch! Eso sí que me dolió… ¿He?...pero miren si no es el pequeño Ren, Awww… ¿has venido como un príncipe en su blanco corcel a rescatarme? Eso es muy lindo de tu parte- y era algo irresistible para el francés el molestar a su joven compañero.

-¡Podrías quitarte de encima idiota!-

-¡Seth que alegría que sigues con vida no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías!- dijo la gemela sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el mal humor característico de su hermano. Entre el hombre mayor y Lucas debieron levantar al destartalado exorcista que apenas podía mantenerse en pie con un brazo seriamente lastimado y en el otro sujetando su arma antiakuma ya desactivada.

Todos parecían estar disfrutando de un hermoso reencuentro pero habían olvidado la situación tan complicada en que se encontraban, desde lo alto, saliendo de entre los ventanales que debido al combate carecían de vidrios aparecieron una docena de akumas de nivel uno listo para asesinar cualquier cosa que respirara preferentemente a Seth.

Pero buena fue la reacción del mayor de los exorcistas, Charles haciendo resonar su inocencia White bell consiguió justo a tiempo crear una barrera para proteger a todos de la lluvia de balas pero el vehículo no corrió con la misma suerte explotando gracias a los akumas.

-…haaa…Miu se va a molestar…-

-Tranquilo hermano es solo un carro ya la Orden te dará otro- dijo el adolorido exorcista a Lucas dándole una palmadita en la espalda y así subirle algo el ánimo, pese a sus buenos deseos el castaño seguía mirando con lastima hacia el objeto en llamas como un niño al que se le acababa de romper su juguete favorito, sino había perdido la cuenta este era el tercer auto que destrozaba este mes, a este paso la Orden terminaría cobrándole a él los gastos.

-¡Tsk! ¿podrían dejar eso de lado? Por si no se han dado cuenta están intentando matarnos y el viejo no podrá mantener la barrera por mucho más.-

-jojojojo…pequeño Ren no me trates como si fuera un anciano decrepito aun puedo serles de utilidad-

Ya era el momento de entrar en acción, cada uno de los exorcistas saco su inocencia y se dispusieron a comenzar con la matanza de akumas, debían ser rápidos porque no sabían en que momento pudiesen aparecer refuerzos más fuertes.-

-¡Actívate Blizzard!- la joven Rin fue la primera en mostrar su arma para apoyar a su hermano y el anciano que ya la tenían activada, con gran gracia extendió el abanico blanco como la nieve haciendo que una sutil escarcha danzara alrededor de ella dejando que las doradas flores iluminaran el ambiente.

-¡A luchar Amber!- un fuerte aullido resonó por toda la fábrica, la loba que acompañaba silenciosa a Lucas mostro lo intimidante que podían llegar a ser sus grandes colmillos, aumentando su tamaño cuatro veces se lamio observando con sus brillantes orbes amarillas sus víctimas, saboreando el momento antes del festín.

-¡Aplástelos a todos Rabbit head!- la última en mostrar su arma fue la pelirroja que hasta ahora se había mantenido calma, un conejo de peluche rosa adornado con anteojos oscuros y sombrero de mafioso comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a medir tres metros adoptando inmediatamente una pose de combate. –Ahora recibirán la paliza de sus vidas horribles akumas,¡ a darles con todo Rabbit!- la joven fue la primera en abandonar la barrera creada por la White bell, a gran velocidad el animal de juguete y con su dueña sujeta de la parte posterior de su cabeza dio un gran salto para acertarle un potente golpe a un akuma haciéndolo explotar.

-Heee…sí que esta animada Fiona-

-Como sea, eres inútil en este momento así que mejor quédate dentro de la barrera para que el anciano te pueda curar las heridas-

-Pero…- y sin esperar el reclamo del rubio, Ren corrió tras de la pelirroja para darle apoyo, lo mismo hicieron Rin y Lucas separándose para ir por un akuma cada uno, eran solo niveles uno así que no sería gran trabajo a menos que la situación se diera vuelta…

FIN CAPITULO.

Ficha Exorcista:

Nombre: Fiona Petrov

Edad: 17 años.

Nacionalidad: Rusa.

Color de pelo: Rojo.

Color de ojos: azules.

Estatura: 1.67

Arma antiakuma: Rabbit head; un conejo de peluche que crece de tamaño y realiza potentes ataques físicos a sus oponentes.

Personalidad: Entrometida y habladora, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo colgada del cuello de Ren de quien dice estar enamorada, pese a su apariencia vanidosa es muy fuerte físicamente y siempre entrena con Seth dándole palizas diarias.

_**Pues eh aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Dudas, criticas, sugerencias no duden en hacerlas, nos vemos el próximo capítulo ¡bye bye!.**_


End file.
